thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessa Powers
Tessa Powers is Angry birds12's Second Generation District 5 female tribute. She is in love with Falcon Generate Information District: 5 Gender: Female District Partner: Falcon Generate or Eric Heat Age: 15 Weapons: She's never taking any Career training, hunted or anything so she isn't skilled with any weapons in particular. She could handle a knife or sword if needed. Tessa wants to focus in on weapons and survival skills during training so she'll practice sword and knife fighting. Skills: As stated above, Tessa has never taken a drop of Career training or hunted. Because of this Tessa does not have too many skills. She is a decent runner and has lots of endurence. She's physicly fit and can do most atheletic tasks such as climbing, running, close combat and carrying around heavy weapons and supplies. Tessa can also swim and has no fear of water. Tessa will try to learn survival skills in trainin such as making fires, edible plants, tieing knots and snares. She's no idoit and will study the other tributes as much as possible, noting which ones she could take in a battle.Tessa isn't one to fall for traps or trust poeple she's just meet. Strategy: From the minute Tessa is reaped, she'll show no weakness, instantly putting on a emotionless face. She'll listen to her mentors and do what ever they tell her to do. During the Chariot rides she'll try to hold Falcon's hand, but won't if her District partner is Eric. Tessa is going to learn as much as possible during training, due to her lack of practice back in District 5. She mainly wants to focus on knives, swords and survival skills. She wants to impress the gamemakers and manage a score from the 6-7 range, Tessa doesn't want anything higher then that, she knows it'll place a target right on her back. In the games she plans on allying with Falcon (If he lets her) and maybe one other person, if they're trustworthy. She'll only grab the thing closest to her plate and then hide somewhere close to the bloodbath so her allies can find her. Then she'll get as far away from the golden horn as possible, and try to find water sources. She wants to set up camp in a good area, likea t the top of a steep hill or inside a thick patch of bushes. Tessa wants to avoid the Careers and other tributes as well.She'll fight if needed and has no plans to back out of a fight. Tessa doesn't know what to do in the end, if she and Falcon make it to the final two. Token: A locket with a picture of Falcon and her. Weaknesses: Her love for Falcon. Her lack in weapon skills. History: Tessa never was on the brink of starvation back in District 5. Her family was not poor, but it certainly wasn't rich. Her father is a peacekeeper and her mother owns a small food store. Tessa was always considered 'popular' at school but she never let the attention get to her, she never become snubbish and she never bullied anyone. Tessa has good grades in school as well as being on the vollyball team. Tessa never had to work in the powerplants or loading docks like the other kids and had plenty of free time. When Tessa turned 14 she began dating Eric, the most popular guy at school. Eric was a horrible boyfriend, he cheated on her, beat her and forced her to do things she didn't want to. Finally Tessa had enough of it and dumped Eric right on his butt. A few months later she meet Falcon and he asked her out. Tessa said yes and the two hit it off, becoming inseprable. Tessa truly did love him and everything was going perfectly untill a month before the reapings. Eric was so jealous of Falcon that he and his friends came up with a plan to break Tessa and Falcon up. Eric cornered Tessa in the library and began to kiss her pasioantly, dispite her protests. Meanwhile Eric's friends lead Falcon to the library. When Falcon saw then he was heartbroken and ran off before Tessa could explain. Falcon avoided Tessa as much as he could and never spoke to her. Tessa still loves Falcon and hopes he will forgive her before either one or both of them die. Personality: Sweet, nice, thoughtfull. Tessa isn't one to listen to others if they want to protect her. Tessa isn't afraid of a fihgt and won't back down very easily. Tessa's brave and faithful to others. Tessa isn't stuck up, mean or snubbish like many of the other popular girls. Tessa has a heart and loves Falcon very much and is heart broken that he is upset with her, Tessa hates Eric and will never ever date him ever again. The Name: Tessa is a variant of Theresa, a Spainish name dervied from Greek meaning "to harvest". The last name Powers was choosen due to the fact District 5's job is producing electricity, or power, for Panem. Games Jabberjay78's Doomsday Games: Placed: 10th out of 30 Killed by: Explusion/Fire Killed: No one Axedfox's Cryptic Games Placed: ??? Killed by: ??? Killed: ??? Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Brony12 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:District 5